Most Important Moments of Their Lives
by psykogleek
Summary: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives for the 30 days of Puckurt Drabbles
1. Day of birth

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

1 Day of birth

OoOoO

Burt Hummel couldn't believe his eyes. First birth were supposed to take time, but one hour after Helen's water broke, his son was there_in his arms. Kurt has tiny hands, tiny feet, tiny nose, tiny mouth, tiny everything. Burt looked at his wife and smiled. They did a good job. That's when Kurt opened his mouth for the first time and Burt corrected his statement : everything wasn't tiny. His son has impressive pair of lungs, a powerful voice and seeing how he was sucking at his mother breast, great appetite. He couldn't be prouder.

OoOoO

Elijah 'Puck' Puckerman and his wife couldn't believe their eyes. Forty long hours after Katrina's water broke their baby was finally here. After having to wait nine months to meet their daughter, they were happily surprise to be present to their son. Their_ how the doctor said _ shy and coy son. Noah.


	2. First day at kindergarten

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

2 First day at kindergarten

Kurt was well dressed like his mommy liked it. He had a neatly ironed blue jeans, shining shoes, a nice shirt with a match tie and his hair were brushed with some gel on, so he was ready for his first day of kindergarten. He kissed his daddy and mommy and ran to the classroom. Mrs Vizpartick was nice and he quickly made two friends : Artie ( who has the batman basket he wanted but his mom bought of the black and pink one instead) and Joe who loved playing hide & hide.

When his parents came back, his mom protested loudly, and scolded him.

" Kurt for god whet happened to your shoes ? And why is there a hole in your pants !"

Kurt smiled** shee**pish " Sorry mommy, I hided very well behind the shrubs so Artie couldn't found me, maybe that where my shoes went dirty and then Joe and Artie and I raced like dogs maybe I ripped it there or when we played that ball game, I don't know."

" You had fun then ?"

"Yes daddy, it was really cool, can I come back tomorrow ? Cause Joe sayed he's gonna show me how jumped up to the sky !"

Burt smiled and nodded"That's great" But seeing Helen's angry face he added " But you should be more careful with your clothes, Kurt"

" OK. Can I run to the door Daddy ? Can you count ?"

"OK, Well GO !"

Once the little boy was running Burt turned to his wife.

" Don't worry about it Helen, it's just pants. I am sure it can be easily patched up. And Boys will always be boys."

"Well no son of mine is going to be seen with rags on. He has to learn to behave properly."

" Did I do well dad ? "

Burt looked at his son, at his bright eyes and red cheeks and smiled.

"Very well."

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	3. A normal day

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

2 A normal day in the like of Noah Puckerman

Noah was quietly drawing at the kitchen table when he heard his dad calling.

"Come on 'little Puck', it's time to make a few passes in the garden !"

Noah sighed and put his pens back in the pencil case. He looked at his mum, who was cooking dinner, then toward his dad and tried to smile while standing. He would rather finish his drawing or help his mum with diner, but daddy wanted to play so to make him happy he went outside. He tried not dragging one's feet otherwise his dad was going to yell at him. He didn't like playing football. His dad always asks him to run saying he used to be the running back when he was in high school and that his grandfather was one too so he "Little Puck" should work to be one. He took the position his dad asked him to.

" Ready Little Puck' ?"

He nodded and forced a smile. He hated when his dad called him 'Little puck'. His name was Noah not 'Little Puck' but the only time he asked his dad to call him by his name, he scowled and told him to " suck it up" because Grand Pa' Jo used to call him that when he was younger and that it was a tradition he 'Little Puck' should be proud to be part of.

Since that day, he didn't try to make his dad changed his mind, but made sure his mother called him Noah and made sure his sister to say 'Noah'.

" Now I want you to run the quickest possible, GO !"

Noah sighed and did what was asked, he ran.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	4. What's First grade for Noah and Kurt ?

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

4 What's First grade for Noah and Kurt ?

Noah put his pencil case on his desk and his bag on the back of his chair. He was so eager to learn reading and writing. Mostly reading, cause one the best moment of his day was bedtime story, when his mum sat on his bed and read for him.

This days it was Peter Pan and it was just wonderful. He loved the pirates and Wendy and the flying... If only he could read by himself he would have already finished it and known if they went back to their parents or stayed with Peter. His mum only read six pages at the most so it was really frustrating. He could asked his dad but he only accepted to read to his sister, if Noah asked him, he was told that books were for 'pansy' and that they should run a little because at least that would be useful for when he was gonna play football.

So here he was, sitting at school and waiting for Mrs Vantry to begin her lesson.

OoOoO

Kurt wiggled on his chair., concentrating on his writing. He liked school, he liked learning to read even if it was sometime monotone. His eyes crossed Artie's, they looked at Joe, at the window and they smiled. They all knew that as soon as the bell rang they were going to run outside and played with the ball Joe brought this morning. He would be careful not to messed up his clothes else his mum will get very angry, but today they have the ball so they are like kings of recess, so that just so cool. He tuned his eyes back on the exercises book and smiled. Yes he liked school and learning to read but nothing was better than recess and ball with Joe and Artie.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	5. CEven without sleep the nightmares come

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

5 Even without sleep the nightmares come...

Kurt woke up suddenly. It took him a few minutes to realize why: he was thirsty. He decided to go down to the kitchen to drink some water, but some noise forced him to stop on the stair. His parents were yelling. He didn't want to listen their discussion but after hearing his name being shout twice he couldn't turn around and go back to his room. He was like paralyzed.

"... act like some Neanderthal, rolling on the ground, climbing up threes... keep on saying he is going to be careful but always destroying everything... Burt look at those shoes ! We get them at the shop last week and they look like they were used for years ! He has to learn to act like a proper boy not like some primitive. I can't stand it any longer. He need to change. He has to!"

"Helen... he is still young..."

"I don't care ! He has to change..."

Kurt felt his eyes filling up and without taking his drink went back to his room and cried until the sleep came.

Two weeks later his mum was gone.

OoOoO

Noah was in his bed, he should be sleeping but instead he was finishing the last parts of his book. That Aladdin was really great. He went from brat to vizier and he had princess Jasmine and everything he could hope for. Noah smiled, put the book on the night table, switched off the light, and closed his eyes. Maybe he will dreamt of the marriage of Aladdin and Jasmine, cause he seemed to be beautiful.

But before he even get the chance to sleep, he heard some noise. Raised of voices... his father... "some pansy"..." Good for nothing"..."Music"..." concert with James and the band"... better than this shitting town... life... kids". Then they were cries... his mother... broken plats or glasses... yelling...

He put one's fingers in one's ears shut tight his eyes. He didn't want to hear, to know he only wanted to sleep and forget all he heard.

The next day; at the breakfast table, his dad was missing.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	6. Change

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

6 change...

Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table looking at his sad breakfast. His dad could do everything but cooking. So without a word, he took his burnt toast and ate it. Since his mum left, the house wasn't the same, it was calmer and sadder. His dad told him she loved him but needed some time to think and will soon be back.

But Kurt knew the true, he knew she left because of him; because he wasn't the proper son he should be. He looked at the sad look on his dad face promised to God that from now he was going to be good, the "proper boy" his mum always wanted. He silently asked him to tell his mum that she could come back.

And he did exactly what he said. Instead of playing football, he read at recess. Every night when he choose his clothes he would take some of his mum choice and not what he convinced her to buy. He learnt all the song she used to have to force him to listen. He did all the things he used to refuse to do when she asked just to surprise her when she will be back.

After a long week, his dad finally told him with a smile that she would be there this evening. He was so happy that he slipped. He put his spider-man shoes instead of the black and pink' one. When he realized his mistake it was to late to switch them, they were nearly at school. At first, he wanted to cry, but that not what a "proper boy" do so he took a deep breath and hoped god and his mummy would understand he didn't do it deliberately. But he couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	7. How Noah became Puck

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

7 How Noah became Puck

_1st day_

Crying was for "pansy", so if he didn't cry he won't be a pansy and dad will come back.

_2nd day_

Reading was for little girl, and he was neither little nor a girl, so if he stopped reading _except for school_ his dad will come back.

_3rd day_

Dad said he should be proud to be "Little Puck". If everybody called him that, his dad will heard it and come back. The next day he stopped answering to Noah and demand to be called Puck. Only Puck because he only was 'Little Puck' for his dad.

_4th day_

On the fourth day he began doing what his dad always asked him to : he ran. He ran from and to school, in recess, in the garden. He still don't like it but if he ran quick enough, his dad will come back, right ?

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	8. gone

**8 Gone**

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
**Author**: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
**Rating**: K  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except words

**Author note** : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
**Summery**: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

8 Gone

Kurt went to Artie's after school. They did their homework to

gether before watching the Lion King. At the end of the movie, Mrs Abrams gave him a ride home. As soon as the car stopped, he ran to the door, eager to see his mum and showed her he was a "proper boy" now. But she wasn't there, instead he saw his dad, sitting on the couch a strange look on his face.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi dad, is mum here yet ?"

His dad made a strange sound, shook one's head and beckoned to him.

"She changed her mind ? Did you tell her I am a "proper boy" now?

His dad closed her eyes before answering.

"She knows and didn't change her mind... she had an accident this morning. She..."

" She is at the hospital we have to go to see her or she will be scared."

"Kurt comes back here. She was there, but... she isn't any more."

Kurt didn't understand, she wasn't at the hospital, she wasn't here but didn't changed her mind. Then, where were she ? So he asked..

"She is in the sky, son".

"When is she coming back ?I have to show her I was careful with my shoes and looks at my pants

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	9. Bullied or been bullied that is the ques

**Title : **30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives**  
****Author**: Psykogleek/Crazysnape**  
****Rating**: K**  
****Spoilers**: none**  
****Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except words

**Author note** : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
**Summery**: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

**9 Bullied or been bullied that is the question**

Two years have passed since his mother's death, and life changed for Kurt.

Artie had an accident,and can't go to school any more, he stayed at the hospital or at teacher said he broke something and can't walk anymore.

Joe stopped coming too, he stayed at home all the time, so Kurt is alone.

He used to love recess but without them it wasn't as fun. Dad said he could try to make some new friends but why ? Everybody leaves at the end and it hurts. He is better alone.

Except when he is not. the others kids don't like him, they say he dresses, talks and acts oddly and make fun of him. He is still very careful with his belongings but more often that not his schoolmate get him or his work dirty. David is the worst, he pushes him; sometime he did it inside and Kurt get hurt on the chairs or tables, sometime it's outside and Kurt get hurt and dirty. He tries to avoid him but it's hard when you are in the same class. At home it's still calm and sad. Like in Sleeping Beauty, the house and its occupants wait to be woken.

OoOoO

Puck is angry. He did all he could but his dad didn't come back.

He hates him.

He hates that he left them.

He hates not being enough.

He hates hearing his mum cried at night.

He hates that Sarah is still smiling and happy when he is so angry. All the time.

Seeing that stupid boy with his stupid ginger hair in front of him, he pushed him without thinking. The boy falls and cries. Puck smiles because for a few seconds, he feels better, he isn't that angry anymore, the crushing feeling he has all the time leave for a second. But soon the teacher comes and scolds him. And the feeling is back until next time.


	10. When things aren't like they are suppose

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

**10 When things aren't like they are suppose to be**

Kurt was in the lockers room, getting dress and listening others boys talking; mostly about girls attributes...and couldn't help but think they are probably right : he is odd.

He heard them talking about Maria's lips which they have all taste or the skirt Macy wore yesterday which nicely showed her underwear. He heard all their comments and all he thinks about is : Maria's lips are nice but she really shouldn't put that shade of red lipstick it makes her slutty, or that short skirts are pretty but not with plunging neckline ( a girl have to keep some part of mystery.)

He is eating lunch near the cheerios table when he heard one of them describe_with lots of adjectives_ the wonderful body of one the the actor of that new soap she is watching. Some Mark Salling guy.

Let's just said that he might record it just to see if that Mark is as fit as she said because those muscle seem more attractive that all the talks about Brittany's boob earlier

So yes he is definitively odd by those standard.

OoOoO

Puck came home from his first date with mix feelings. The night has been nice enough. Maria let him kiss her ( which wasn't an feat since everybody did it or nearly), and even touch her boobs. The latter was a first for both of them, it was a nice experience, but nothing as marvellous as he though it would be. Once he laid on his bed and though back to his first kiss, he laugh. Harry potter was right wet was a perfect description.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	11. blackmail

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

**11 blackmail **

Kurt couldn't believe it. At fourteen, his dad forced him to go to a summer camp. If he wanted to work at the garage, and get paid he had to go to summer camp, try to enjoy it, AND why not make some friends. Didnn't his dad know by now that making friends wasn't something he was good at ? That people didn't like him ? It was clearly blackmail.

Willy-nilly, he decided go along with it. After all he was going to be there for three weeks, maybe things wouldl be different, well at least people would.

_Two weeks later_

Kurt was smiling, they were all on stage, repeating the show and it was just wonderful. Who knew he would love being on stage ? Singing and dancing ? Well he didn't. He looked on one side and saw Wes, then on the other and smiled to Blaine. It was a strange feeling, having friends.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	12. Some have good memories other not much

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

**12 some have good memories other not much**

Puck couldn't believe Finn had convinced him to come. They were suppose to watched all the Harry Potter movie and instead he was at that shitty party, drinking some beer he didn't really enjoy while his best friend was following some blond girl around.

Yes a shitty night.

When he woke up the next morning he was on a bed he didn't know, with a girl he didn't remember and from what they were wearing (or apparently not wearing) they had sex and he didn't remember a shit about it.

Looking at himself he noticed the condom was still in place which was nice since it mean they were careful but yurk sticky and itchy. Quietly, he looked closer at the girl. Long blond hair, cute face, nice body... shit, he knew who she was. Quinn.. F... Quinn Fabray? How did he end up in bed with the girl his best friend had been following like a puppy all night ? If that wasn't a shitty situation, he didn't know it was !

OoOoo

His dad was right. Being alone might be safer, but having friends made life so much better. He had lots of fun there, with the warblers but mostly with Wes and Blaine. Blaine.. Just thinking about him gave him happy feeling. The boy was so sweet, smart, cute and... they kissed. Not on the cheek, on the lips. Their tongue fought each other, their hands fondled.

It was such a good feelings.

He finally understood why he differed from the other boys, why all the lockers room's talk left him cold. The attributes they were talking about weren't the good one. For the first time ever he felt good about himself. And it was just wonderful.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	13. First day of High school puck

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

**13 First day of High school ( puck)**

Puck was angry, no he was furious. His best friend left him in the lurch for their first day of Highs School because he had to come with his girlfriend and make an entrance. Yeah, it was so much better to be seen for the first time with a beautiful blond at the arms ( even if she was a fucking liar) than with his buddies.

He had sex for the first time a month ago and hadn't been able to talk about it with anybody. A few hours after his waking, he remembered part of it; not much but enough to know sex bring pleasure and good feelings which was good to know. He went to Finn's to talk about it, but before I had the chance to open his mouth, the guy announced he had a girlfriend.

A beautiful, sweet, gentle, kind of of shy but wonderful girlfriend. And then he passed the afternoon talking about her without giving Puck the time to make his revelation. When Puck met her, he was so surprised to see she was the one slept with, that he followed her lead when she acted as if she didn't know him. He took him several hours to realize the so-called marvelous girl cheat on him before they even had their first date.

So yes, he was furious and he needed to released some tension. He looked around for Jfro but he wasn't there. He noticed instead a pretty boy with girly clothes who seemed to ask for it.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	14. First day of High school Kurt

**Title : **30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives**  
****Author**: Psykogleek/Crazysnape**  
****Rating**: K**  
****Spoilers**: none**  
****Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except words

**Author note** : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
**Summery**: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

**14 First day of High school ( Kurt)**

Kurt first day of school has been more exhausted than he had imagined. When he though about it the night before he had so much hope. After all during the three weeks of camp he managed to make two friends, which meant him, Kurt Hummel, was potential friend material. And a new school years with a new school is full of possibilities. So he dressed with his favourite sweater, and headed to school full of confidence.

Except his hope remained intact for about five minutes.

He was walking to the door thinking about how to make a good impression when he heard a known voice. Not a dreamy voice, a nightmarish one. He tried to keep walking hoping to reach his destination peacefully but luck wasn't on his side. One minute later an arm squeezed his neck. He struggled with Karofsky but as always it was vain. He quickly look around wondering what his bully could do to him : no locker, no table, no mud. For a few seconds he thought it might not be that bad but then he felt hands on his arms and ankles before being lift and throw in a dumper. And he realized they managed to find worst than everything. It hurt, get dirty and humiliated.

Suddenly a hand appeared over him. He hesitated a moment before taking it. When his foot touch the ground he looked at his " saviour ".

It was someone he never saw before. He was taller than him ( which wasn't hard) , brawnier, had a Mohawk and big brown eyes and he was gone before Kurt get a chance to thank him.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it... and it would be nice to know what you think about it


	15. beyond understanding

**Title : **30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives**  
****Author**: Psykogleek/Crazysnape**  
****Rating**: K**  
****Spoilers**: none**  
****Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except words

**Author note** : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
**Summery**: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

**15 Beyond understanding **

Puck didn't understand why he did this.

When he first saw the girly guy he only got closer to hurt him and feel better. But once he saw him being thrown into those dumpster something changed.  
He can understand why people pushed or insulted others but even for him throwing them in a dumpster was going too far. Yes, he kind of feels better when he knows people feel worst than himself but he never want them to feel like shit neither.

So he helped him.

Their roads crossed more than once that day, and each time he felt those inquiringly eyes on him he shivered. He didn't know why he looked at him like that, but he had to realize that Noah Puckerman wasn't a nice person. So he did what he do the best: He silently pushed him on a locker and left without a word or a look.

But the next morning he was there to help him to get him out of the dumpster.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it... and it would be nice to know what you think about it


	16. discussion

**Title : **30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives**  
****Author**: Psykogleek/Crazysnape**  
****Rating**: K**  
****Spoilers**: none**  
****Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except words

**Author note** : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
**Summery**: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

This chapter is dedicated to SkyeElf; thanks for the reviews, and since you asked for it, this is the First time the talk

* * *

**16 discussion**

Kurt read the Glee club notice and smiled. That might be his chance to make some friends. Despite of its bad and well...strange beginning, this year didn't seems so bad.. His classes were kind of OK and he even talked to some people in French. He kept on talking with Blaine and Wes, at least once every other day. He could live without the daily meeting with the dumpster even with the jergeous who helped him. Jergous was how he called the guy in his head. He still didn't know his name so he called him by a mash up of gorgeous and jerk.

Sometimes he wondered if there were twin or bipolar. Nice before eight and jerk after. One morning he finally found the courage to speak. As usual the brown hand appeared over him, as usual he took it but instead of letting it go he tightened his grip. And asked.

"Why ?"

Why did he help him every morning ? Why did he push him around the rest of the day ? Why ?

For a moment he thought he wouldn't give him an answer but he did. Gruffly, and pulling on his hand but he did.

"Because you're not waste, only waste and shit go there."

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it... and it would be nice to know what you think about it


	17. Meetings at Glee Club

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

**17 Meetings at Glee Club**

Artie was there, _his_ Artie, his childhood's friend. He was please, _so _please for about two days. Then he realized Artie was as awkward around him than every other boys. He wasn't nasty or rude, he just wasn't as great as he used to be. Fortunately he wasn't his only encounter. There were Mercedes, his fashion kindred spirit and Tina his dancing friend. So yes he could say it : Glee club has been he way for making friends.

oOoOo

Puck was walking to his first glee Club meeting. He didn't really know how Finn managed to convinced him, and Mike and Matt to join that stupid glee club. The first thing he noticed was : there were chicks.

Then he saw him. The girly boy from the dumpster. Puck went to speak to the Spanish teacher and when the guy asked for his name something strange happened.

His eyes crossed Girly boy's and for the first time for nearly six years he wanted to say Noah.

OooOo

Kurt looked at the news arrivals and froze. He knew them. They were at the dumpster on the morning. Two were observers, one held his bag and one help him get out. He didn't know what to think. Glee was his way to make friends, he already proved it. He looked at Jergous, and can't help but think that it might be whey he was there.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	18. different fields, different feelings

**Title : **30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives**  
****Author**: Psykogleek/Crazysnape**  
****Rating**: K**  
****Spoilers**: none**  
****Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except words

**Author note** : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
**Summery**: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

**16 different fields, different feelings**

Kurt looked around him incredulously. He was on the football field and was feeling good despite of his bullies surrounding him

When Brittany told his dad he was on the football team, he thought he was going to die. Then he saw how proud his father was and he knew he had to do it. That night, once he was in bed, he tried to remember the last time he genuinely played football ( and not just attending like he usually did in sport ). For a moment he couldn't find anything, then his head was full of pictures of a younger Kurt, a younger Artie and a younger... Joe (?) running, kicking, playing football with a younger Burt Hummel.

The heart beating wildly, Kurt remembered how good he was, how much fun he had at the time. Less afraid of his task, he approached Finn, Mike, Matt and Puck (or Jergous) and asked some questions about the team and once he realized the didn't have a good kicker, audition for the part.

He get it.

He was still good. And more important, once he really tried, he loved it.

Thanks to the glee rehearsals, and the football practices, he made new friends.

Matt could be funny once he managed to speak, and Mike joined Brittany, Tina and him for their dance sessions. Finn was being nice during the day, but was still there to hold his bag during the dumpster dive. Jergous stopped to push him on the hallway and kept on helping him out of the dumpster. All in silence. Joergous was a strange guy.

And here he was, on the field, watched by all spectators and more important, by his dad. He looked at the ball, took a deep breath, began dancing before kicking. He looked at the ball flying across the field before passing in the goal. The crowd yelled. They won, in a few seconds all the team was on him, hugging, happy. Joy explode in his chest, it was so intense that he couldn't breath. His eyes crossed his dad's and he smiled proudly.

OooOo

That glee thing was surprisingly cool.

When Finn told him he would love it, he didn't really believe it. He only accepted because he felt guilty about the Quinn thing. The guy still didn't know his girlfriend wasn't as holy as she wanted, and him, his best friend, was too coward to tell him the truth.

So he went to Glee and realized he was a more music inclined person than he would have ever thought. Music gave him a peaceful feeling that he never felt before. It eased his tension better than hurting people ever did it.

He hadn't participated much for the moment, but that Rachel chick was so drama queen that he doubted anybody noticed it. He just made the most of the atmosphere, and observed his teammate. Mostly that Hummel guy ( that girly boy's name), and try to understand why he was that interested in the guy.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it... and it would be nice to know what you think about it


	19. Duet

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

**19 Duet**

When he took the paper in the hat, he wished for some persons in particular. He didn't want the two divas ( Rachel and Mercedes were just exhausting), or double-face Quinn, or Mike ( the guy was nice but couldn't sing for shit) or Hummel ( they hadn't had a talk since the dumpster's discussion and if he'd got his way it would stay as such). He read the name out loud before registering it.

"Hummel."

Damn.

OoOo

Kurt didn't know how things will happened. Which part of Jergous would be with him this afternoon. Will he be morning Puck or Afternoon Puck ? In the same time, they never met outside of school so it might be a completely different one.

It was no use adding that opening the door had been a stressful action.

At first it he was morning Puck, which was nice but then it he wasn't faced to afternoon Puck, it was a different one.

At some point during the afternoon, ice was broken, and soon they were talking like Kurt didn't remember ever talking to someone. They talked about musics, football and books. And the latest helped them the most.

Or to be more precise the Harry Potter book did.

Puck was as impressed by Kurt Order of Phoenix's dedicated book as he was with the magic chess game.

The time flew and when time came for Puck to go home they still hadn't chose their song. This was more and less how they spend their week : talking. By the time they had to sing, they were so at ease with each other than they could have been friend all their life.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	20. 20 Double punch

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

that's for you OverloadKay101 I hope it's not too far from what you imagined

* * *

**20 Double punch**

Puck was laughing when he came in Glee. Kurt was ranting about his crazy Math teacher who wanted them to do exercises at home and the guy was hilarious with his red cheeks and all his hands' movements, his eyes getting just huge ! Yeah fucking hilarious !

His mirth last two seconds, then Finn Hudson, one of his best friend pounced on him and punched him, once, twice ,on the third he missed: someone had to have restrained him.

" What the fuck man ?"

" How could you ? You slept with her ! She was MY girlfriend and you couldn't even keep it in your pants ! Well good news,_ daddy _!"

At first, Puck didn't note the innuendo but the collective breathing that followed Finn's revelation, forced him to think about what had been said. He took the tissue Mercedes offered him to clean himself a little bit, and then he finally understood.

" She is pregnant ? But... How ?"

" I think you know how, And she tried to blame it on me, but I might not be the brightest but I know you can't make a baby in a hot tub ! How could you ? You're my best friend dude !"

His remark made them laugh. A hot tub ?

" I didn't know."

Finn looked at him funnily. " You didn't know you're my best friend ? What the fuck dude?"

Puck smiled and thought 'really not the brightest', before to add :

" No I meant I didn't know it, at the time."

Finn frowned.

" Yeah very credible, we have only been together for 6 months."

" Yes, well that what I said. I swear I only slept with her once, and it was because I didn't know you were like a couple or something. I know I should have told you, but you introduced us I was surprise and then it was too late

Finn began to pace up down, mumbling, then he stopped and turned to face him once more.

" She said it happened at the last cheerios Party, that you made her drink and then you waked up in bed. She said it as as drinker's drivel"

Puck took a deep breath before answering.

" Well, that's what happened, but it wasn't at the last cheerios party, it was last summer. End of July or beginning of august. Honestly, I didn't even go to that last cheerios party, the last time i went it was the Halloween one's. "

"Finn, he is not lying, I remember I was with him that night, and Matt was there too, we had a star wars marathon."

Both boys turned in the voice direction and were surprised to see most of the glee club. Only Artie and Quinn were missing. Kurt kept on talking." So if she was telling the truth she would be around six months pregnant, and I'm _sure_ we would have notice it."

This was when they realized she was trying to pin her pregnancy on them, and destroy their friendship on the same time.

What a bitch !

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	21. Hot

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

21 hot

Lying on a bench in the biggest park of Lima, Puck was enjoying one of the first sunny day of the year. Eyes half opened, he used the occasion for watching girls and women who were walking near him. If he was lucky, he might see someone interesting, well on a completely _superficial_ level.

Nice boobs but too old, even for him...

Beautiful hair... but Quinn blond so that a big NO !

Nice legs... incredible butt... boyish hair but the chestnut colour was really lovely. This one was promising. It would be stupid to let her escape without at least trying, Puck stood up walked in her direction. Yep you didn't see such a hot body everywhere.

He was about to call her out when she spoke.

He knew that voice... then she turned and smiled to him.

"Hey Puck !"

Fuck, that was Kurt.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	22. Peck

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

22 Peck

He never noticed any guy's parts before, but since that afternoon in the park Kurt ass (among other things) were always on his mind. If they were in the same room, Kurt had to be in his field of vision.

And when he was not there, Puck was always wondering things like : " Would Kurt's butt be _as _nice in his hands than it was for the eyes ?"

That was crazy!

The guy was his friend, you were not supposed to have those thoughts for your friend. He had tried to flirt with some chicks but he soon realized that none of them attracted him as much as Kurt did. He tried not to, but couldn't help to compare them with him. And even if some of the girls were hot, Kurt was always hotter.

Better ass, longer legs, more kissable lips. So yep, it drove him crazy, but he managed to keep control.

Or he _did _until Rachel's Party.

The party on itself was pretty normal : mostly Glee Kids ( except for Quinn she wasn't really welcome at the moment), some alcohol, those stupid games Berry loved so much. It was cool but Puck couldn't enjoy it because of the two "guests". Kurt had indeed come with some friends who were visiting for the week-end.

Wes, and 'Bland'.The first one was nice enough, and the second would probably be too if he stopped kissing Kurt. It wasn't French kiss but all those pecks annoying him greatly. Kurt maintained they were not a couple, but it would be more believable if ringlet kept his mouth for himself.

'Bland' gave him a drink : a peck.

'Bland' sang some shitty song with Berry : a peck.

'Bland' got to shit : congratulation there was a peck for you !

Well, the last one didn't really happened but it felt like it.

Four beers later, Puck decided that he was fed up. He wanted pecks too. So he went to the bar, took a coke, and headed for Kurt. He sat near the boy, gave him the can and waited. Kurt smiled, took it and thanked him.

That was it.

So he waited, and waited then he frowned. As nothing changed, he taped on Kurt shoulder.

" Yes ?"

" I want my kiss."

"Your kiss ?"

" Yeah, it's not fair, Bland get one, I should have one too."

Kurt looked at him, eyes wild opened, then he nodded and bent over him and kissed his cheek.

His _Cheek_ !

" Hey, not here" he pointed at his lips " There ! ".

He didn't thought it was possible, but Kurt eyes got wilder. Kurt nodded, bent over once more and this time put his lips on his.

It was light, too light, exactly the kind of peck 'Bland' had. It was wrong, so when Kurt began to move away Puck moved forward. He stroked Kurt's lips with his tongue until he opened them, then he deepened the kiss. This time, wet was far from being the right term to describe that kiss.

Hot.

Passionate.

Breathtaking.

Perfect.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	23. unknown

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

**23. Unknown**

Suddenly, their kiss was interrupted by cheers : Brittany was dancing and taking off her clothes for the enjoyment of most of the audience. After that; each of them went on his own way : Kurt went home with Blaine and Wes while Puck left with Finn.

So when Kurt headed to school on Monday morning, he didn't know where they stood. Why Puck had he done that ? Was it just alcohol ? Maybe... He couldn't find another reason for the Jock urged to kiss him. Trying to stay calm, he took a deep breath and decide to act as if nothing happened. Because nothing really happened, right ?

OK, something definitively happened because when he passed the dumpsters nobody tried to throw him in, and more, Karofsky and co were nowhere to see, and Puck either. All of this was strange. It get weirder when he managed to pass all the morning without a slushie or an insult.

As he often did nowadays Puck sat with them. He didn't acted differently, except that each time Kurt's eyes were on his direction, the other boy was watching him. His look was somewhat awkward, puzzled.

Kurt was starting to wonder if Puck was really as drunk as it appeared when he saw Karofsky for the first time this day. Contrary to his usual greeting, the boy avoided him, he went as far as acting as if he didn't even see him. But Kurt saw. He noticed his black eye, how he limped, how he held his rib and there, he understood. He turned his head toward Puck, and opened his mouth to ask him : why ? Why now ? But before he talked, the other boy shook one's head then he remained silent.

The next days were the same : no bulling, a silent weird Puck, a missing Karofsky. It would have been his most peaceful days at school if he hadn't so many unanswered questions. Slowly his relationship with Puck went back to normal until he knocked at the door a Sunday afternoon. The Mohawk boy looked surprisingly shy and... embarrassed ?

"Hi Kurt... do you think we could talk a moment ?"

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	24. Unknown 20

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

**24. Unknown 2.0**

_One week before_

His hungover wasn't the worst he ever had. He vomited and drank a lot of water before sleeping so now he was more and less well. Except for his light he wasn't in bad enough condition to forget last night. He couldn't believe he'd done it.

He kissed Kurt _ a real kiss _ a kiss which wasn't liked any other kiss.

But it was Kurt, his friend, and he didn't want things to change which meant : he had to forget it. Once the decision made, things should have been easier, but they were not; he was more jumpy than usual. When he arrived at school, he immediately saw Karofsky and Johnson laughing near the dumpster's. He knew what they were waiting for, or to be more precise who they were waiting for.

It was as if something broke inside of him. He couldn't stand it for one more second. He knew Kurt didn't want him to get involve but he couldn't to it anymore. Completely focused on those two bullies, he barely realized Matt was just behind him. He only saw the laughing brutes. When he stopped in front of them he was so angry he couldn't see straight. He was purely going on adrenaline.

He didn't remember what he told them or their answers; he didn't remember who throw the first punch or any of the next ones; but he did remember been pushed away from them, threatening them of worst if they just looked on Kurt the wrong way, and smiling when they nodded. When he regained conscious, leaving the daze of anger he noticed his knee and right hand hurt. It would be hard to play football or guitar for a while but he couldn't regret his act. Apart from not doing it sooner.

He managed to avoid Kurt until lunch, he didn't want to face him, more because of the fight than the kiss. He put across Kurt that he didn't want to talk about it and the other boy accepted.

Soon their relationship got back to what it was before everything happened, or at least it seemed to be.

Puck tried to play it cool, but every time Kurt was next to him, or in the same place he had to fight against himself to keep his hands, his mouth, his whole being far from the other boy. And when they were a part, it was worst. He never felt like this before. Such attraction, such urge.

He surrendered on Saturday night, he buckled down all Sunday morning and on the afternoon, he knocked at Kurt's door. Once he was in Kurt's room, they both sat on the bed, face to face. Kurt looked at him, concern, waiting for him to talk but his tongue was surprisingly tied.

"Puck ? Are you OK ?"

Unable to explain with words why he was there, he decided to show him. Slowly, so that Kurt could stop him if he wanted to, he moved his head forward, he noticed Kurt's eyes getting wild, and his tongue wetting his lips before closing his own eyes and the distance between their mouths. It was as good as he remembered, if not better. Then he realized that even if he didn't want them to, things had already changed between them.

The question was : where would they go from that ?

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	25. to count

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

Thanks to SkyeElf for the reviews

* * *

**25 to count **

He couldn't believe how wrong he had been.

He thought things were going to change a great deal, but they didn't, not really. They didn't talk about what they were now, they knew. They were not big fan of P.D.A then the shift, in their relationship, wasn't that obvious.

They talked as much as they did; ate lunch at the same table ( but sat next to each other, touching somewhere);they left school together more often than not, and most of the time they walked with his arm around Kurt's shoulders, their bodies pretty close until he could feel his boy warmth pressing against him.

The real change was when they were alone : it was as if they couldn't keep their hands out of each other. They had to touch, to kiss. They were so much in one another that was how people figured out, or rather discovered.

First it was Burt Hummel ( they were lucky he only saw them kissing at the door. Would he have arrived sooner they were lying on Kurt's bed), then it was Sarah. His sister reaction was perfect for her age ( ah muuum they are kissing that gross !) which led to his mum's discovered. That one was a bit more tricky : she didn't know he was even interested in boys that way, but everything work out OK at the end.

After that they stopped counting.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	26. Sex or not

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

Thanks to chimpy conga for the review

* * *

**26 Sex or not ?**

Surprisingly, it was Kurt who talked about sex the first time. They were a couple for a few weeks already and even if they were very tactile, Puck kept the touch soft. Each time Kurt tried to slid his hand under his boyfriend's clothes, the latter found a way to take it off. He never clearly pushed him away, but never let him go far either. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if it was his fault, Puck used to call himself a sex-shark, and now he didn't even want any under clothes action. One day, after being once more pushed away he asked.

"Why are you always doing that?"

Puck looked at him puzzled, before asking what he was talking about. Kurt lowered his eyes and answered with a little voice

"Spurning me." Puck answered straightaway.  
" I don't !"  
" Yes you do... Don't... don't you want me ?"

The silence following his question broke his heart. Puck didn't want him. All those feelings, those needs he had in him were only one-way. But then, he felt a hand on his chin, raising his head and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see pity on his boyfriend's face.

"Kurt, opens your eyes" But Kurt shook his head. " Of course I want you. All the time."

Keeping his eyes closed, he inquired why, if it was true, he didn't try to act on those urges. Puck kissed him with all he had, before shyly answering him.

" Honestly, I do want you, so much... But I don't want to rush. I know I used to say I am a sex-shark, but it was just empty words. I haven't had as much sex, and my first time was pretty shitty. It was with Quinn, we were both drunk and I don't even remember most of it. I don't want the same for you, for us. As lame as it could be, I was thinking we could you know, going slow. Taking the time to discover each other, well that's if you want to."

Once he finished talking, Puck closed his eyes, it was his turn to be afraid of Kurt's look. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Kurt didn't want the same thing as him, maybe... stopping his depressing thoughts, he felt lips on his. It was soft and promising. He opened his eyes, saw Kurt's smiling face and he just had the time to hear a little "OK" before the lips were back.

But he didn't mind, because yeah, everything was OK.

* * *

If you have a moment you want to read, tell me, I might add it...


	27. break up or not break up ?

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

**27 break up or not break up ?**

Uni had been hard, for both of them. Neither Puck ( who was in New York) nor Kurt ( who was in San Diego) got their first choice. They saw all their friends splitting up. First, it was the nearly wed finchel, then the passionate Brittana and to finish the perfect Tike. All those separations lead them to wonder if they should pause for thought. Should they try to be friends for a while and enjoy college life before they worked to the point where they couldn't hear the other's name without yelling ( brittana)? At the time, they often talked about it but despite of their discussions, they never act on it. They couldn't accept to be far physically and emotionally. At the end, they were pleased to have been strong. And two years later, when Kurt transferred to NYADA, and came to live with Puck, like they have always wanted, was the best day of their life.

* * *

three more to go


	28. Perfect

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

28 Perfect

Kurt looked in the mirror, fixed his tie and smiled. He was all set and unbelievably calm, which was weird after being so stressed over every little details for so long.

In Noah's room, things weren't that smooth. Everything was ready. He knew it because everything have been check at least four times, but he couldn't stop stressing. He had a dreadful hunch: If things were not perfect Kurt might regret it. It was a stupid idea, he realized it, but he couldn't help but brood over it. He tried to rationalized : they were a couple for nearly ten years, and Kurt wasn't shallow enough to regret his marriage because the flowers were not the right shade of like often with fears, they were unfunded and unstoppable.

At least they were until he met Kurt in front of the judge and saw his smile.

How could he have though ( even for one second) that his Kurt might regret it some day? He smiled and the remain of the ceremony was blur. He remembered Kurt's smile, the erratic beat of his heart, their "I do". Kurt's one was joyful, his nearly a cry.

He remembered their kiss, it was like all the others they ever shared, but meant so much more.

But most important, he remembered that was the moment he realized that nothing matter, neither the colour of the flowers, nor the taste of the cake. Kurt was finally his husband, then everything was perfect.

* * *

two more to go


	29. Awareness

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

29 Awareness

A ray of sun passed through the half-open curtain and flew on Kurt's face. He wrinkled his nose and tried to turn around, but something heavy prevented him.

It was strong, warm and he could recognized this spicy smell everywhere : Noah. Kurt moved his hand until he reached those of the other man and threaded their fingers together. He was about to fall back to sleep when he felt them : they were cold, hard and around their annular.

It took him two seconds to realize what they were. His heart jumped out of his chest and eyes still closed, he smiled : their weeding rings.

The man he was spooning with wasn't anybody, it was Noah Puckerman-Hummel, his _husband_. He snuggled up a bit more into his husband warmth and sighed : Life was good.

* * *

one more to go


	30. life cycle

Title : 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives  
Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Author note : Sorry for the mistakes, English is still not my first language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: 30 Most Important Moments of Their Lives

* * *

30 life cycle

Kurt slipped the key in the lock and he was home, at last. The next day he had to be up at dawn for the last rehearsal before the Première, but for now he wanted to forget. He was home and wanted to enjoyed it. Silently, he got into the apartment and looked for Noah. He quickly found him :it wasn't really hard.

He stopped at the entrance of the room and watched, a smile on his face. There was his husband. His strong and muscular husband, was sitting on a rocking-chair, their tiny baby in the hallow of his arms.

He couldn't believe she was there.

They had been so afraid to lose her. He closed his eyes to suppress his didn't want to remember the journey to the hospital, or the hours passed in the waiting-room, he didn't want to think about how close they had been to lose her in this accident. The day of her birth had been at the same time one the worst and one of the best day of his life. He had never been that scared, or that distressed, and Noah wasn't in a better state.

He dried his eyes and headed to his family. That day was over now. Beth was there, with them. They were in good health, they were happy. What else could they ask for ?

* * *

And there was the last, I hope you enjoyed it and I would love if some of you let me know want they think. Thanks for reading. See you soon for another story.


End file.
